


【维尔戈x罗】

by armandfleischer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Sexual Abuse/, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armandfleischer/pseuds/armandfleischer
Summary: 维尔戈教训罗的时候被基德闯进来
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vergo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	【维尔戈x罗】

**Author's Note:**

> 多弗x罗提及，后期可能会有基罗，如果我不鸽的话（

“学校里不许抽烟。”  
罗转过头，看着维尔戈站在他身后，只有半步距离。他从来听不到对方的脚步声，每次都在最出乎意料的时候被抓个现行。  
维尔戈是他们学校的纪律老师，因为喜欢用竹棍体罚学生而出名，这所学校是唐吉诃德家族的财产，维尔戈在这里不光是为了训练罗、baby5和巴法罗，还会从其他学生中筛选有用之才，以及把竞争对手的孩子掌握在掌心。  
“你要去多弗朗明哥那里告状啊？”罗无动于衷，甚至挑衅地吐出一口烟，看着它们在空中慢慢消散，现在早就放学了，他不怕在学校里提起多弗的名字被人发现，“维尔戈。”  
“是维尔戈先生。”  
罗没有答话，只是边看着他边把烟往自己嘴边送。维尔戈抬起手中的竹棍，擦过罗脸颊打在他手背上，罗吃痛松手，烟头掉下三层窗户，他另一只手按到受伤的手背上，试图通过按揉缓解刺痛，感到那块皮肉开始发烫。  
“手伸出来。”维尔戈说，“二十下。”  
罗死死地盯着他，手背在身后。  
“我不喜欢重复说过的话。”维尔戈说，“再开口就是三十下。”  
罗看着他的竹棍，知道躲不过去，维尔戈不接受求饶，但是他至少还有些选择的权力，被那根竹棍打过他三天都别想好好握笔。维尔戈对抽烟罚得尤其重，他的身体是多弗朗明哥的财产，不允许损坏。  
“相比于惩罚你不想先看一眼训练成果吗？”  
“别跟我谈条件。”  
“我把多弗给我的东西放进去了。”罗用手指在自己小腹比划了一下，维尔戈瞬间明白了他的意思，沉默半晌推开旁边的厕所隔间门。“进去。”  
“这能抵消掉惩罚吗？”  
维尔戈没有回答，反手锁上隔间门，将竹棍靠在一旁，罗顺从地跪在马桶上，让自己的双脚从隔间门板和地板的缝隙里消失，高中生比想象中的还要好奇心浓厚。  
“把裤子脱了。让我看看你的成果。”  
罗咽了咽口水，和维尔戈共处这样一个狭小空间并不是愉快的体验，他常觉得维尔戈的气势能化成细小冰针扎进他皮肤里。他转过身弯下腰解开自己的裤链，先是牛仔裤，之后是已经湿透的内裤，脱下时还拉出几根银丝。他提起自己卫衣的下摆，完整地露出后腰和臀部，微微分开腿，给维尔戈展示他的后穴。  
皮革冰凉的触感落在他臀缝间，罗打了个寒颤，因为羞耻皮肤发烫，维尔戈甚至没有费心脱下手套，他的手指按在罗后腰上让他降下腰肢抬高臀部。罗闭上眼睛咬着嘴唇，在两根手指拉开穴口时忍住一声呻吟。  
维尔戈并起手指，没有停顿插进他体内，夹住肠道深处的跳蛋，低频但是持续振动着。罗的穴口在含进手指之后就开始向外流出汁水，像是一张被强硬撑开的嘴，津液顺着嘴角不断滴下来。这个跳蛋让他一天的课都坐立不安，  
“控制器在哪。”维尔戈问，他的声音透露不出什么情绪，但是罗猜测他现在还算满意。  
“不在我手上。”罗压制着马上逃离这里的欲望，手指缓缓提起裤子，他现在只需要不动声色地穿上衣服就好。  
“你以为这就结束了？”维尔戈严厉的声音打断了他的计划，“转过身来。”  
罗心里咒骂了一句，在马桶上艰难地挪动膝盖转身，手指自觉解开维尔戈的皮带，拉下他的裤链，之后是内裤。维尔戈甚至都没硬，阴茎垂软着，又黑又丑。这难道单纯是对他的惩罚？罗忍着恶心蓄了一点唾液，吐在手心，作为润滑用手上下套弄着维尔戈的阴茎，从小的经验让他已经很了解这根性器了，过程不会持续太久。  
他在手中的阴茎逐渐充血慢慢硬起上翘之后试探着张开嘴，深呼吸，放松喉咙，从顶端开始一直吞到鼻尖顶到维尔戈小腹。男人发出一声沉重的喘息，铁一样的手指抓住他的头发，让他缓缓后退几厘米之后重新用力顶进去。罗被他有意的动作呛到，喉咙条件反射收紧，维尔戈等的就是这个，他在罗被呛到弓起身体想要咳嗽时捏住他的下巴，让他不能移动丝毫，只能吞下阴茎的全部长度。罗的头被他死死按到胯部，男孩的手指抓挠着他的大腿想要呼吸，维尔戈等他的力度变小之后松开手。  
罗瞬间退开，撇开头剧烈咳嗽到胸腔发抖喘出气音。他眼睛通红，嗓子已经哑了，津液把下巴和脖子浸湿，甚至打湿了校服领子。他用手背抹去津液，因为窒息整张脸涨红，额头血管凸起。  
维尔戈很满意自己的惩罚，站在原地，等着罗恢复之后仍旧不得不爬过来圈住他的阴茎吮吸。  
罗在心里想象他的死相，在同样肮脏的公立高中厕所里，头被按到马桶里被屎尿窒息。罗想象自己像现在他抓着自己头发强迫口交一样抓着他的后颈，将他的头反复按进水里，在他窒息前又拎出水面，只是为了延长折磨的过程和当着他的面嘲笑他。  
维尔戈的手指捏住他的下巴，罗顺从地张开嘴，发烫发硬的阴茎滴着前液和他自己的口水，磨蹭着他的下唇，之后贴着舌面顺滑地一直操进口腔最深处。  
罗被他要求抬头直视对方，罗抬起头，边看着他边含吮嘴里的阴茎，灰色的眼睛被卫生间的顶灯照得清澈透亮，维尔戈的面孔逆光在他眼中就是一片虚影。无数次他都想象自己就这样用尽全力咬断对方的生殖器，咬到牙齿磕在一起震得他脑子发麻，像恐惧的人拿着枪对已经死亡的尸体清空弹夹。然后在维尔戈失血过多昏迷前被打得不成人样。  
维尔戈的手指还在他下颚磨蹭，罗知道他远没达到满意，只好主动摆起头，用舌头沿着他的冠状沟滑动，在低头含进他卵蛋的时候让维尔戈的阴茎在自己拳头里抽送。  
两人维持这个姿势持续了一段时间，直到一阵急促的敲门声传来。  
罗猛地停下动作，维尔戈正皱着眉，他不喜欢被打扰，而罗喜欢所有让维尔戈烦躁的事情。“打开门告诉他这个厕所坏了。”  
“你觉得别人会信吗？”罗用手指圈起他的龟头，舌尖在马眼钻来钻去，他特意模仿高中少女舔弄棒棒糖时候的样子，将饱满的顶端含进嘴里，舌肉围着那块糖左右舔弄，之后从嘴里抽出来发出啵的一声。维尔戈皱了皱眉，“照我说的做。”  
“…”罗从马桶上下来，提好裤子，他的腿已经酸了，膝盖磕得发痛，跳蛋艳粉色的线还贴在他大腿内侧。他打开厕所隔间的门，转头看到镜子里的自己，嘴唇充血，眼睛里带着血丝，像是没睡好或者被粗暴地顶进喉咙深处，干呕不停。  
维尔戈不耐烦地用竹棍敲了敲门，他前进几步，跳蛋顶在他酸胀不已的前列腺上，罗咬着下唇忍住呜咽，拉开了男厕上锁的门。  
外面站着一个满脸不耐烦的红毛，在所有放学之后还留下来上厕所的人里面，来得竟然是最麻烦的基德。罗回想起他给自己带来的多少麻烦，不是很确定为什么这个点他还在学校。“尤斯塔斯当家的。”  
“你在里面吃饭吗这么久？”  
罗翻了一个白眼，“…我在打扫，今天是我做值日。”  
“快让开我急着上厕所。”  
罗侧过身体，基德急匆匆地擦过他就冲进去，罗反手掩饰性地再将门锁上，无论如何他无法承受更多访客了。“这层楼有三个厕所你非得上这个？”  
“别废话，”基德声音远远传来，“为什么这个门打不开？”  
罗转头，看着基德站在维尔戈所在的隔间前，“我怎么知道，”罗抱臂，靠在门上，心跳加速，一下下冲击着他发痛的太阳穴，他是不可能让维尔戈好过的。没有让他就近解决，罗反而脱口而出：“没准里面有人呢。不止你一个喜欢放学之后上厕所。”他没忍住语气带上一点讽刺。和基德呛声让他还能拥有一种自己是正常高中生的感觉，和同学打闹，整天需要担心的只有迟到、作业和成绩，偶尔是家长的斥责，但是没有什么大不了的。  
“……”基德一言不发转头看了他一眼，什么都没说狠狠踹上隔间的门。  
单薄的门抖得像是风中的树叶，合页发出危险的吱嘎声。罗一想到维尔戈在里面用力抓住门锁，防止门崩开还要假装里面没人就想笑。  
他宁愿之后被罚到无法正常走路都要享受这一刻的荒谬。人总是对最低俗肮脏的东西发笑，屎尿屁，性和偷情，而现在他刚含完老师的阴茎就要教唆同学抓他现形。  
基德第一次在厕所的门上获得挫败感。“…我不信了。”他倒退几步，后腰顶在洗手池边缘，助跑两步之后起身飞踢。  
门在他碰到之前一秒打开，基德直接冲进了隔间，之后砰的一声，罗赶紧跑过去，看到基德被维尔戈一拳打昏，躺在地上。  
维尔戈气到面色铁青，罗用尽全力压下自己逃跑的欲望，迟来的恐惧让他喉咙发紧，他张开嘴，刚想开口，“维——”  
维尔戈一拳打在他脸上。然后在他倒下之前掐住他的领子，将他提到洗手池前，对着镜子，直接拉下他的裤子，操了进去。  
罗没忍住一声惨叫，维尔戈毫不留情，一只手像钢筋一样紧紧箍住他的腰，另一只从后面抓着他的领子，让他呼吸困难，喉咙不断发出荷荷的气音。  
除了第一声，罗再也没发出过令人丢脸的声音，他紧紧咬着下唇，呼吸因为疼痛不住颤抖，跳蛋还留在他体内，他能感到自己小腹被顶到微微振动，但是像是和快感绝缘一样，所有感官都聚焦在后穴的撕裂痛上。  
没过多久粘稠的血顺着腿间他流下来。罗深呼吸，放松后穴尽可能让自己好受一些。他觉得很好笑，每天早上给自己扩张到极致，就是为了多弗或者维尔戈心血来潮操他的时候有所准备。但是现在仍旧不够，永远不够。  
他低下头，眼泪在眼眶里打转。这太疼了，甚至产生自己会被操死的恐惧。他怎么能死在这里。  
罗曾经也害怕过死亡，看到教科书上描写的死后尸体的变化，回到家关上灯躺在床上会觉得冷汗浸湿后背，被一种奇异的感觉洗刷。但是当他知道自己父母和妹妹死后，当他看着自己每一个认识的人的尸体后一切都不一样了，他体内的一些东西永远改变了。死亡对他来说就像回家，他能推开一扇活着的世界里永远找不到的门，门后是他的家人，围坐在一起等着他加入吃晚饭。  
他的一部分彻底死在了白色城镇里。但是柯拉松救了他，给了他第二次生命，他必须要好好运用，至少不能耗在这里。他还没有拿到自己想要的东西。  
他有些后悔放基德进来。即使和同龄人相比他已经冷静残酷到让人发怵，但是他体内总有东西时常冲破外壳。多弗朗明哥以为这只是愤怒和仇恨，因为他只能理解这两样东西，罗曾经以为这是命运的力量，他是“D”，既定会杀死神，但是柯拉松告诉他这是一些其他的东西。是这种东西让他至今没有失去理智，让他做一些曾经引以为耻的冲动事情，他不是一个遵规守距的人，小时曾经是一个安静甚至古板的孩子，但他现在是最反叛颠覆的年轻人，最“恶”的一代。他从柯拉松那里得到的火种能够点着多弗朗明哥控制的整个帝国。也是这种东西让罗之后找到一个不管不顾的小疯子同盟，因为即使有那么多的不同，很多特质甚至极端相反，但是他们本质上是一类人。  
罗攥紧拳头。他的下唇已经痛到麻木，温热的血挂在下巴上，下半身尤其是腿间的疼痛却永远没有止境，随着每次维尔戈插入抽出他都如同被放在案板上的肉，任由钝刀一下下割开他的每根纤维。  
维尔戈抓住他脑后的黑发，强迫他抬起头，罗这才看到镜子里的自己，眼眶发红，眼睛被泪水浸润到发亮，皮肤惨白。  
“不许哭。”维尔戈说，“你要是有一滴泪落下来我就切掉你一根手指。”  
罗听到这话眼眶反而更酸，他拼命吸着气想压下哭的欲望，但是胸腔起伏就是咽不下这口气。不过是一根手指，他自暴自弃地想。  
“还是你想让我把他杀了，”维尔戈说，他不允许自己任何一个威胁落空。“扔到河里。”  
罗的肌肉猛地绷紧，腰部僵直，维尔戈感受到了，他直起身体，看着罗镜子里面无表情的脸，意识到罗暴露了。他变本加厉，用鞭子沾起盐水鞭打罗暴露的狰狞的伤口。“让警察在几个月后捞起他的尸体，烂到他父母都认不出他的模样来。”  
哪有什么父母。罗一下彻底失去哭的兴致，甚至有点想笑。基德是孤儿。  
他就是最厌恶这种自大。维尔戈和多弗朗明哥，以为自己掌握了一切，以为一切都在他们的掌控下，能够随意践踏人的尊严，能够不眨眼就夺去人的性命。从小罗不敢和任何人亲近，因为多弗会“请”他的朋友到家里开派对，在那里那个孩子会得到一个小孩能拥有的所有玩具和零食，甚至一把水弹枪，而多弗会坐在阳台上看着罗和朋友在院子里追逐打闹，他的朋友觉得从来没有玩的这么开心过，但是罗的冷汗已经浸湿了后背。  
多弗从小收养他教育他，用“家庭”感化他，阻止他和非家族成员过于亲近，斩断他和别人的连接，让他成为最听话的狗，甘愿为多弗朗明哥献出生命。他们以为罗现在只是叛逆期，迟早会听话。  
他们确实是一家人。罗从很早开始就已经意识到这一点，远在柯拉松为了救他献出生命之前。在多弗朗明哥第一次接纳一个身上绑满手榴弹走投无路的孤儿开始，他就已经成为这个畸形家庭的一员。多弗朗明哥那种“叛逆的孩子只是小打小闹，永远会回归家庭”的感觉不是无中生有，他确实某种程度上是罗的“父亲”，而维尔戈是个严厉的长期离家的兄长。  
但是畸形的家庭带来畸形的关系，他们的家庭就是一个微缩社会，充斥着权力、控制与牺牲。当父亲的爱以不可置疑的权威体现出来时，小孩的的成长只能是杀死父亲。柯拉松的死是他成长的起点、契机，如果没有柯拉松罗现在只会是第二个baby5，永远长不大哭闹着的小孩子。小时候缺少什么长大之后那里就像有个黑洞，无法满足而且会成为致命缺点，以前的问题成为他永远制约你的项圈。多弗朗明哥不会“满足”你，不会解决你的问题，他只会像毒贩一样，给你一点点甜头，给你充足甚至上好的食物、衣服、物质环境，替你报仇，杀死所有你看不顺眼的人，让你失去爱的能力，失去制造爱的能力，只懂得像小狗一样伸出舌头舔他掌心里的几颗糖。  
维尔戈持续操进他体内，他呼吸逐渐变重，仍旧埋在他黑发里的手指收紧，强迫他仰起头露出脖颈，另一只手松开他的腰，放在他脖子上。罗看着镜子里的自己，腰侧发红，留下四个明显的指痕，之前被打的眼睛已经肿起来了，嘴上全是血。维尔戈嘴抿成一条线，频率越来越快，罗知道他快射了，每次他兴奋的时候抽送的频率都会变乱，小臂爆起青筋。  
他放松身体，抬高臀部，想让酷刑快点结束。维尔戈的手勒得他眼前发黑，脸胀到发痛，有点意识恍惚。  
他会打败维尔戈，这个曾经是自己噩梦的让柯拉松努力化为泡影的铁腕执行者，他会完成柯拉松先生十几年前没完成的事情，他会等待时机养精蓄锐，尽可能地找寻资源、同盟，如有必要，利用他们，提升自己的实力。他会越过曾经是自己童年伙伴的杀手的尸体，然后用刀割下多弗朗明哥的头。那时候他才能获得真正的自由。因为柯拉松他能接受事物的矛盾性，他不再拥有对所见一切的毁灭欲望，但是也是因为柯拉松他和多弗朗明哥的孽缘还远没有结束，他所创造的一切价值，造福的所有人们，都是柯拉松的功劳。  
维尔戈从罗身体里抽出来，拉好裤链，在他旁边的洗手池缓慢仔细地洗手。罗双手抓着池边，双腿半跪着撑不起身体。他的腿间一片狼藉，乳白色的精液混着血从穴口一点点向下流。他腿间已经没有知觉了，双腿发麻，情况很糟，他不确定这次他是否能将自己修好，但是他必须站起来。否则就要去面对多弗朗明哥，这是他最不想要的事情。他离自己的目标还有很远，不能过早暴露。  
他的耳朵隐隐约约捕捉到厕所门关闭的声音。维尔戈离开了这个空间。罗终于能松口气，膝盖一软跪在地上，冰凉的瓷砖磕得他膝盖发酸，他知道自己下半身肯定一片青紫，明天脖子上会出现恐怖的勒痕。  
这套流程他早就牢记在心，取出早就被血浸透的跳蛋，简单清理创口，涂上药膏，穿好衣服检查上面是否留有血痕或者精斑，这次还算幸运，维尔戈没有撕烂他的衣服，否则他还得在不被别人发现的情况下走到自己的柜子前拿出替换衣物。  
他洗干净下唇的伤口，带上兜帽将拉链拉到顶端，对着镜子再三检查确保没有异常之后转过身，看着半掩的隔间门，这里还有个大麻烦。  
罗有点头疼。他一边在心里打草稿一会把基德叫醒该怎么解释，说你不小心撞到门上昏过去了？还是你磕到头失去了记忆？  
想到基德抱着马桶昏迷的样子他低笑出声，他太需要一些高中生的乐趣了，也许今天还没有很糟。  
罗推开门，看到基德坐在瓷砖地上，没有改变姿势靠着马桶，但是已经醒了，睁着眼睛。  
罗一下僵住，打好的草稿忘得一干二净。他不知道基德醒了多久，知道了多少，为什么维尔戈没有提醒他，为什么维尔戈没有采取措施。这明显对家族不利，留下一个知情人，基德是人质吗？这是对他的惩罚吗？  
罗张了张嘴，没有一丝声音发出，基德没说话，带着血丝的眼睛只是看着他。  
这一天真是糟透了。罗想。

end.


End file.
